Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział IV
''Pokaż nam swoje kocie ruchy!'' - Nudzi mi się - westchnęła Vi. - Mi też - dodała Axelle. Obie leżały na ziemi i opierały nogi o ścianę. Była sobota. Najlepsza pogoda jaka może być w zimie. Wszędzie było dużo śniegu i świeciło słońce, jednak siostry nie przejmowały się tym za bardzo. Nie mogły się doczekać ferii zimowych, w które mieli pojechać do wspomnianej przez Mistrza wioski. Odliczały dni, czasem nawet godzimy. Tak jak teraz. - Jestem głodna. - To idź sobie coś weź z kuchni. - A przyniesiesz mi? - Czemu ja? - Bo mi się nie chce... - Nie. - Czemu? - Bo mi też się nie chce. Westchnęły jednocześnie, wstały i powlokły się do kuchni, skąd wzięły po croissancie. Jadły w ciszy, siedząc przy małym, prostokątnym stole. Nagle obie uniosły głowy, jakby doznały olśnienia. - Mam pomysł! - zawołały razem. Spojrzały na siebie z uśmiechem. Już wiedziały, że myślą o tym samym. Bez słowa dokończyły rogaliki, zabrały łyżwy i skierowały się do domu Marinette. Idąc, obrzucały się śnieżkami, parę razy sturlały się z jakiejś górki i chwilę zatrzymały się w parku, żeby pomóc dzieciom ułożyć śniegowe kule jedna na drugiej. W rezultacie powstał bałwan tak krzywy, że bliźniaczki zaczęły się zastanawiać, jakim cudem w ogóle stoi. Zostawiły ten wybryk natury daleko za sobą, kiedy spotkały Remiego. Przedstawiły mu swój plan wyciągnięcia wszystkich na lodowisko. Chłopak bez zastanowienia pobiegł po swoje łyżwy i powiedział, że spotkają się w piekarni. Gdy dotarły do domu Marinette, zapukały, by po chwili zobaczyć w drzwiach uśmiechniętą twarz pani Cheng. - Dzień dobry - przywitały się grzecznie. - Wy pewnie do Marinette? - zapytała, a po chwili zawołała córkę. Ta zaspana stanęła obok matki - Koleżanki do ciebie - oznajmiła kobieta i odeszła. Marinette ziewnęła i przetarła oczy. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytała niezbyt szczęśliwa, że wyciągnięto ją z łóżka. - Zabieramy cię na lodowisko - odparła Vi. - A po co? - Żeby pojeździć i pograć w hokeja - mówiła Axelle zachęcającym tonem. - Chcecie mnie zabić, prawda? - niebieskooka patrzyła to na jedną to na drugą. One spojrzały po sobie ze zdziwieniem - Błagam was. Ja nawet z chodzeniem sobie ledwo radzę, a mam jeździć na łyżwach? - No kiedyś trzeba się przełamać. A poza tym... - Adrien na pewno chętnie ci pomoże - obie uśmiechnęły się niewinnie. - No, dzwoniłyśmy do niego i powiedział, że się spotkamy na miejscu. - Nie oszukujecie mnie? Przecież miał się spotkać z Nino - Marinette przyglądała im się podejrzliwie. - Też tak myślałyśmy, ale się okazało, że Nino dzisiaj idzie gdzieś z Alyą - wyjaśniła Axelle - A poza tym... - Czy te oczy mogą kłamać? - zamrugały kilka razy. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. - Niech wam będzie - powiedziała i zamknęła drzwi. Poszła się przebrać. Chciała wyglądać dobrze, ale też mieć na sobie coś ciepłego. W końcu na dworze jest zimno, a na lodowisku pewnie jeszcze zimniej. A może właśnie nie? Nie miała pojęcia, bo nigdy wcześniej nie była na łyżwach. Miała problemy z koordynacją, więc trzymała się od takich rzeczy z daleka. A jak zrobi z siebie idiotkę? Przecież Adrien tam będzie! Czarny Kot... Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Teraz wszyscy byli przyjaciółmi i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuła się winna. Dała się opętać Kameleonowi i to ona zniszczyła pierścień. Pierścień Adriena. Do dzisiaj nie mogła zrozumieć, jakim cudem nie zauważyła, że cały czas był obok niej. Westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Parę dni temu usłyszała rozmowę bliźniaczek, które ogólnie podsumowywały sytuację. Stwierdziły wtedy, że gdyby Marinette ich słuchała, że gdyby wzięła pod uwagę słowa ich i Czarnego Kota, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Wiedziała, że nie mówią o niej w zły sposób, tylko stwierdzają fakty. Miały rację, ale najbardziej zasmucił ja inny fragment. Byli wtedy w domu Agreste'ów. Adrien pomagał w czymś ojcu. Marinette chciała pomóc, ale akurat nie była im potrzebna, więc wróciła do salonu, gdzie siostry zostały same. Właśnie wtedy usłyszała strzęp rozmowy, który nie dawał jej spać po nocach. - Jak mogła nie widzieć, że to on? - zapytała Vi retorycznie. A może Axelle? Niebieskooka potrafiła je rozróżnić tylko jak były Lisicami. - Zwłaszcza, że chyba coś do niego czuje - w tym momencie serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej. Nie sądziła, że to tak bardzo widać. - A Czarny Kot kocha Biedronkę - tu nie mogła zaprzeczyć, bo wszyscy, którzy poznali ich trochę lepiej o tym wiedzieli. Ale co to ma do rzeczy? Chwilę potem usłyszała odpowiedź. - Pierścień zniszczony, Czarnego Kota nie ma, został Adrien - mówiła jedna. - Chłopak, którego zawsze chciała - domyśliła się druga - I to w sumie trochę przez nią - na chwilę nastała cisza - Skoro chciała Adriena, to Czarny Kot trochę jej przeszkadzał... - Ciekawe, czy teraz jest zadowolona? Wiedziała, że tylko głośno myślą i że tak na prawdę nie mają jej za złe. Zdążyła je poznać na tyle, że zauważyła, że oszukują raczej w błahych sprawach i dla przyjaciół są gotowe na wszystko, ale potrafią też być szczere do bólu. Zawsze okazywały jedną z tych dwóch skrajności. Ale Marinette nie mogła wtedy powstrzymać łez. Teraz, tak jak tamtego dnia, otarła je z twarzy. Najgorsze było to, że bliźniaczki miały rację. Dlatego, że kochała Adriena, odtrącała Czarnego Kota... A teraz go nie ma i to z jej winy. Normalnie by uznała, że przecież to jedna i ta sama osoba, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu... Gdyby byli tacy sami, umiałaby pokochać towarzysza Biedronki. Swojego towarzysza... "Ciekawe, czy teraz jest zadowolona?" Często budziła się w nocy z tym pytaniem dźwięczącym w uszach. Czy jest zadowolona? Długo się nad tym zastanawiała, ale nie umiała znaleźć odpowiedzi. Pozornie była prosta. Tak albo nie. Chciała z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że nie, bo czy to jest fair stracić jednego, by zyskać drugiego? Ale wiedziała, że to by było kłamstwo. Dlatego broniła się jak mogła, żeby nie poznać rozwiązania. - Wszystko w porządku, Marinette? - Tikki wpatrywała się w nią swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Jej spojrzenie było przepełnione troską. - Tak, jest okej - odparła wymijająco i zaczęła się zbierać. Potem razem z Remim i bliźniaczkami ruszyła do centrum. Parę minut później niepewnie wiązała stare, wypożyczone łyżwy. Wstała i niezdarnie ruszyła w stronę tafli. Potknęła się, ale uratowała ją stojąca tuż obok barierka. Weszła na lód na trzęsących się nogach i przytuliła się do bandy, jakby ta była jej ostatnią deską ratunku. - Mari? Wszystko okej? - zapytał Adrien lekko rozbawiony. Właściwie to z całych sił powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, bo dziewczyna wyglądała przekomicznie. Jednak jak się lepiej zastanowił, stwierdził, że też bardzo uroczo. - Ja... nie umiem jeździć na łyżwach - przyznała cicho. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Chodź, pomogę ci - wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale wtedy dostał śnieżką - Hej! - odwrócił się akurat, by zobaczyć nadlatujący pocisk. Uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. - No, Adrien! - zawołała Vi - Pokaż nam swoje kocie ruchy! - i razem z siostrą w zawrotnym tempie przejechała na drugą stronę tafli. Ich śmiech poniósł się echem po okolicy. Po chwili wzięły kije i zaczęły podawać między sobą krążek. Marinette i Adrien patrzyli za nimi z uśmiechem. - Too... - dziewczyna wymownie spojrzała w niebo - Pokażesz mi te swoje kocie ruchy? - zapytała niewinnie. Blondyn zaśmiał się. - Skoro tak prosisz - wziął ja za ręce i pociągnął za sobą tak, że on jechał tyłem. Nie było to dla niego nic nowego. Wiele godzin spędził z mamą na lodowisku, kiedy był mały. Marinette brnęła do przodu niepewnie, ale wiedziała, że on nie pozwoli jej upaść. Z każdym krokiem, bo ślizgiem nie można tego było nazwać, czuła się coraz lepiej. Jednak cały czas wpatrywała się w wytarte czubki swoich łyżew. Adrien wziął ją delikatnie za podbródek i uniósł jej głowę do góry. - Jak będziesz patrzeć w dół to się nie nauczysz - powiedział, po czym dodał rozbawiony - A jeśli się nauczysz, to wpadniesz na kogoś i może być niefajnie - pociągnął ją trochę do przodu, a ona automatycznie znów spojrzała pod nogi - Patrz mi w oczy - spojrzała na niego lekko speszona. Teraz w jego spokojnych, zielonych oczach dostrzegała pewną dzikość, tak charakterystyczną dla Czarnego Kota. I jeszcze ten uśmiech... - Wiesz, ja chyba sobie podaruję - złapała się bandy i zeszła z lodu - Popatrzę sobie jak gracie. I tak bliźniaczki stanęły do walki z chłopakami. One lepiej jeździły, ale oni mieli dużo większą wprawę w hokeju. Szanse były bardzo wyrównane. Spędzili tak około godziny, ale po tym czasie ciągle był remis. Obie drużyny zmęczone do granic możliwości, uznały, że mają wspólnie pierwsze miejsce. Potem poszli do pizzerii, żeby trochę odpocząć. Zamówili pizzę i zapatrzyli się w ekran telewizora. Właśnie były przedstawiane najnowsze wiadomości. Nie różniły się zbytnio od tych z poprzednich dni. Co jakiś czas znikało tajemniczo kilka osób i nikt nie wiedział, co się stało. Niektórzy świadkowie twierdzili, że ofiara stała tuż obok nich i nagle znikała. Zarzekali się, że widzieli wtedy błyszczącą, szarą smugę. Przyjaciele domyślili się, że to robota Ważki. Działała bardzo strategicznie. Pojawiała się i znikała, zanim bohaterowie lub policja zdążyli zareagować. - Wczoraj odnaleziono grupę osób z pierwszego porwania - mówiła reporterka - Byli w stanie bardzo ciężkim, skrajnie wycieńczeni. Jeden mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku niestety nie przeżył. Każdego dnia dochodzi do kolejnych zaginięć. Nawet Biedronka, Kameleon i Lisice nie są w stanie nic zrobić, a Czarnego Kota nie widziano już od ponad miesiąca. Skoro nasi paryscy bohaterowie nie potrafią nam pomóc, to do kogo mamy się zwrócić? Cała piątka wpatrywała się w ekran w osłupieniu. Reporterka miała rację. Nie wiedzieli jak pomóc miastu. Parę razy próbowali wyśledzić Ważkę, ale wszystko było na nic. To z kolei było bardzo zastanawiające. Każde z nich miało w broni system namierzania, który był w stanie zlokalizować położenie każdego, obecnie używanego miraculum. Słowem, kiedy Ważka, była przemieniona, powinni ją widzieć jak na dłoni. Głowili się nad tą zagadką już wiele razy, ale nic nie wymyślili. Na razie pozostało im czekać na ferie zimowe, w które wiele rzeczy miało się wyjaśnić. Siedzieli tak przy okrągłym stoliku, lekko przygnębieni, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Ku zdziwieniu Marinette, wpadła przez nie Alya. Na początku była pewna, że ma dla niej jakieś nowe wieści o Biedronce, ale kiedy zobaczyła jej wystraszoną i całą we łzach twarz, zrozumiała, że coś się stało. - Alya! Co się dzieje? - Ja... byłam akurat... i zobaczyłam was... tutaj... - tylko tyle wydusiła przez ściśnięte gardło. Adrien i Marinette podeszli do niej i posadzili ją na krześle. - Spokojnie - powiedziała niebieskooka delikatnie. Szatynka chwilę siedziała, trzęsąc się lekko. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wydukała z trudem: - Słyszeliście o tych zniknięciach? Marinette patrzyła na nią zdumiona. Sama Alya mówiła jej o tym mnóstwo razy. Nawet miała filmik z ich jednego starcia z Ważką. Biedronka poprosiła ją wtedy, żeby zachowała to dla siebie, żeby nie straszyć innych. I szatynka tak właśnie zrobiła. Ale teraz musiała to powiedzieć. - Porywa ich taka jedna dziewczyna. Ma miraculum Ważki - mówiła, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza - Ona porwała Nino. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach